Imprisoned stars
by ImmaEatUrYaoi
Summary: The invasion of Denmark in WWII. Warnings before you click this: This is a Non-con (RAPE), smut, yaoi and violence. The Title may be all sparkly and stuff, but this is a yaoi smut rape story. I mean, War isn't a pretty thing. May be the most hardcore i've written until now. If i dont decide to write horror. RATED MA for Violence, Sexual content and Bad words.
1. Chapter 1

**What have I done? What have I DONE? I have created another GerDen story. Shit. I'm sorry, but I'm practically OB-FUCKIN-SESSED by this couple! *weep***

**The problem is... well, how should I put it.. NOBODYWANTSTOMEIKANYGERDEN! That's the problem! And that why I keep shipping these two the best I can! ÒnÓ**

**Why don't I like "official" couples? WHY?! I dunno! I have tried, I really have, but no matter what I do, I can only respect them, not like or ship them! FECK!**

**TT-TT**

**Dammit, let's just get this over with...**

**Okay, so this is supposed to happen in WW2, cause that's when Germany went around, ordered by his completely lost and crazy boss (Hitler), and invaded other peeps places and did horrible things. It was war. War is stupid. Fuck off, war.**

**Yeah... but I just took 2p!Germany instead, because he fits a little more into this. You're gonna figure out what I'm talking about.**

**PS: 2p!Countries are the darker sides of the Hetalia countries. Go check it out if you don't get what it is.**

**(Denmark is still 1p! though)**

**All right, Warnings. This fic NEEDS warnings: M-RATED. FOR A REASON. Actually, for three reasons: Non-con (rape), smut and yaoi. All three in a package. And, oh yeah, there's 2p!Germany in this. Don't like 2p, then go. Why are you still here? You like 2p? Okay then.**

**Oh, yeah, there's bad words.**

**Enjoy. If you can manage that. I mean, it's a non-con... What ever, i'll stop talking now.**

He stumbled and fell towards the ground. The impact hurt just as much as the loss. Against Germany. Or who it was. This person, it wasn't Germany, and on the same time, he was. There was just something totally different about him.

"Well then, Dänemark..." The person behind him came towards Denmark with slow and relaxed steps. The heavy boots went past the kneeling country a few centimetres and turned around to finally face Denmark. Denmark slowly turned his face up, scared to see what was before him. That Germany wasn't the one he knew. There was no way that Germany could have such an almost insane smirk on his face, there was no way he would fight just as dirty as he had just fought Denmark, there was no way that he would wear his uniform in such a messy way as he did now. There was no way that this guy before him was Germany. The night sky was full of stars and the branches of the big and leafless trees looked like fingers that tried to catch the gleaming lights, that were the only light source in the late night. He wasn't Germany. And still. This guy had the same face, the same body, the slightly same hair and the same voice. It was like he actually were Germany, just manipulated in a weird and wicked way.

"You have no idea..." Germany said and kneeled down, getting his face closer and closer to Denmark's. When Denmark tried to look away, he roughly grabbed Denmark's golden hair and forced him to stare into his eyes. "... How _cute_... you look, right now..." He smirked with a perverted twist and Denmark glared at him, despite how scared he really was.

"Come on, meine Freunde, don't be so rude. That was a compliment..." Germany almost purred, as he noticed the hate that the other country radiated from his eyes. Denmark aimed and spat at the German's face. The saliva hit perfectly, right under Germany's left eye, but it only seemed to satisfy him even more. He took his free hand up and dried off the drool and licked fingers, having an intense eye-contact with Denmark all the time.

"I guess that's how you'll _taste_, my fellow nation..." Germany made a nasty grin, and caused Denmark to shudder.

"Who _are_ you?!" Denmark asked with his teeth clenched together. The German moved his face even closer to the Dane, who obviously didn't like it, as he tried to lean back as much as possible, but Germany's grip were steady and hard, and it hurt to move too much. He grabbed Germany's wrist and tried to get his hand off, but it didn't help at all, it actually just did everything worse. At last, Germany decided to grab Denmark's hands as well and hold them down on the ground so they didn't do any troublesome things. Then, he continued staring at Denmark, even closer than before.

"Who are you? Who do you think you are?" Denmark growled, repeating his question with a glare.

"You've asked me that question so many times now, and you already know the answer. I'm Germany." The other nation just smiled as he answered.

"No. No, you're not! You can't be Germany! You may look and sound like him, but you're not behaving like him at all!" Denmark raised his voice while speaking. For a few seconds, Germany looked a bit blank, but then he smiled again.

"Well, I _am_ Germany, but it's true, I'm not like him in any way other than physics. I'm, in fact..." A shadow fell over his face and he smirked wickedly with his eyes glowing wierdly red and stared into Denmark's eyes as he inhaled for his next sentence.

"... his darker side. Or you could call me his evil twin. At any rate, I am Germany, no matter what you say. I'm him, and he's me. The same physics, but a different mind. And a different past." Denmark widened his eyes. He could barely believe it. It would explain everything, but he had a very hard time believing it. Germany noticed the doubt and disbelief in the face of Denmark. He smirked again and moved his face so close, that his nose touched the tip of Denmark's nose.

"You can believe it or not, but every nation has a dark side, inclusive you." He smirked again, this time at Denmark's half-hearted glare.

"Liar..." He said in a hoarse voice. Germany shrugged and chuckled slightly.

"As I said, believe it or not. Anyway... Where was I?" He moved closer and closer to Denmark's face. Denmark figured out what his intentions were, and he began struggling violently. He shook his head the best he could, he wriggled his hands to get them free, he tried to lean backwards, but Germany had a tight grip in his hair and around his wrists, so the only thing he gained from his desperate effort was pain stinging in his scalp and his arms.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing, you Nazi-pig!" Denmark hissed. Germany just chuckled and moved into a teeth-crashing and forceful kiss. He forced his tongue through the soft barricade of Denmark's lips and imminently took control of the Dane's mouth. He just snorted at Denmark's desperate attempt on biting his tongue and began pulling roughly in the golden locks in his hand, causing the other nation to groan of the pain. Such luck that his hair was a little longer than usual male-hair. When he finally pulled back, Denmark had almost ran out of breath.

"Y... You...!" He hissed. His breath didn't allow him to say any other words. Germany licked his lips.

"Mmm, you taste better than I expected... Mathias, was it?" Denmark widened his eyes, as the German said his human name.

"Yeah, I've done some research. Or spying. Doesn't matter. All that matters right now is that I'm really starting to get turned on by how cute you look." Suddenly, he pulled Denmark's hair downwards to the side so that he got him into a lying position. He got on top of him and finally, he let go of the other nation's hands and hair. Denmark imminently started to try to get the German off him, but he found himself pinned to the ground a few moment after. Germany was practically on top of him with his whole bodyweight, as he had put on knee on the chest of Denmark, and he forced another kiss onto the the Dane's lips. When he this time pulled away, Denmark could barely get enough air to his lounges and his heaving breath were almost painful. Germany chuckled satisfied as he noticed the slight blush on the other country's face. He began neck-kissing him instead, causing Denmark to shiver. He tried not to moan. He didn't wanted to enjoy this. And even if he did, he didn't wanted Germany to know. All what came out was weird, half-choked breaths, almost coughs. Germany smirked and recognized the weird sounds. How he loved those sounds.

"Don't deny it, really, Mathias. I can _hear_ how much you like it, come on now, let it out..." he purred. But even so, the Danish nation refused to enjoy, he refused to moan. The German just smiled. He liked it when his "prey" was struggling. It was more entertaining. He took his hand down to the ass of Denmark and began squeezing gently. The weird sounds became even more choked and he could hear how hard Denmark really tried to not moan, not even sigh a bit. This guy was really stubborn.

Denmark was really desperate. He tried very hard to get his free hand to push the other nation off him, but all his efforts were useless. He was already exhausted of the running and fighting. And Germany was strong and still had a lot of energy left. Denmark gasped the moment he felt Germany's hands find their way down inside his pants. They groped his naked ass and squeezed and caressed, much against the Dane's will.

"Så stop dog, for helvede!" Denmark wanted to say it as a command, but it came out as a desperate beg. Germany chuckled and shoved two gloved fingers up in Denmark's entrance. Denmark gave a yelp away, as the unknown feeling of fabric rubbed up inside of him. He flinched when he felt that Germany just kept going deeper and deeper into him, widening him in a very painful way. It felt so wrong with the fabric wriggling around inside of him and he began kicking with his legs, though it didn't do any difference, not the slightest, as he just kicked the thin air.

"Steady now, mein Freunde. The best part has barely started." Germany said, and began pushing his fingers up and then down. Denmark gasped and turned his head away. It hurt. The fabric of Germany's gloves were scratching like needles inside him. Germany repeated the move. Up and down. As he repeated his move again and again, he started going faster. Denmark couldn't move, he couldn't do anything else than trying to stop his moans of pain and of slight lust emerging out from his mouth. He knew he was blushing, because his face felt hot and he was sweating. He pinched his eyes together, he didn't wanted to look at this Germany. He knew Germany and this wasn't him. He gasped as Germany forced his fingers through him deeper than before. He shivered and bit his lip. Germany kept the finger up in him a few more moments before slowly and forcefully pulling it out permanently. Denmark began heaving after air as soon as Germany had pulled out his fingers. The knee on top of his chest made it very hard for him to get enough oxygen. Germany smirked and caressed Denmark's cheek.

"Du bist so schöne..." He purred. Denmark glared at him and tried to get free again. Germany chuckled and took off his gloves. Denmark froze for a moment as he realized what Germany was about to do now. And he was even more sure, when Germany began sucking three of his fingers, making them all wet and slippery.

"Step two." He said with a perverted grin and before Denmark could even respond, Germany had grabbed him and pushed him onto his belly, so that his back was now facing the sky. For a few seconds Denmark fought with the dirt that had found it's way into his mouth, spitting and coughing. But he stopped imminently of the feeling when Germany unzipped his pants and pulled them down together with his underwear. He kicked and jerked, but Germany was sitting in such an position that Denmark couldn't do anything. Germany chuckled once again and spread the legs before him as soon as he had gotten both boots and pants off them.

"Oh, mein Gott... How am I gonna describe this without using the word 'heavenly'?" He sighed. Denmark hissed and gave a fuckfinger permission to hover above his head. Germany just smirked and shoved his fingers through the entrance. Denmark winced and held back a yelp. Germany leaned over and lad his belly on top of Denmark's back and began pulling his two fingers in and out. Denmark held back moans and groans, desperately tried to not blush, tried to not let tears squeeze their way out, but it all failed remarkably, when Germany found his weak spot. Denmark gave out a long cry, when a rush of lust grabbed his body and mind for a few seconds. He bit his lip and froze at the sudden sound he had made. How the hell could he make such a sound?

"Well, see what I found..." Germany smirked. He began pushing his fingers harder and further, hitting the weak spot head-on, over and over. Denmark tried to choke his moans, but they came out anyway. It felt so good in such a wrong way. Suddenly, Germany forced his finger further up than ever before and he pressed the weak spot very hard and rubbed it as he did. Denmark tried to hold back the cry that forced through his throat, and it came out as a muffled sound, almost a cough.

"Oh, you are so damn stubborn..." Germany chuckled. He was really enjoying this.

"You... Nazi... bastard..." Denmark said through his heaving breath. Normally, he wouldn't say things like that to Germany. He actually liked Ludwig and saw him as a good friend. But this... bastard was humiliating him in the worst way possible, and he even claimed to be Germany himself. It pissed Denmark off. It pissed him off so much. He wanted to kill the bastard, but he couldn't. He wasn't strong enough. And he was alone.

"Now, now, don't be so rude, mein Freund. I have a last little thing for you..." Germany said. He caressed the back and the sides of Denmark while kissing him randomly here and there on his shoulder blades and neck, carefully taking off the pieces of clothing left on the Dane.

"Get... off me..." Denmark pleaded. He had totally lost all will to fight, all that remained were humiliation and slight fear for what the next thing would be. His sight got blurry as tears squeezed through. They overflowed and slowly dripped. He squeezed together his eyes and bit his lip once again. But Germany didn't notice this. He unzipped his pants and pulled them down, causing his length to freely stand in the chilly night air. He placed it on Denmark's entrance, but he didn't push it in.

"Oh, you are so loose and warm right now, you're unresistable..." Germany purred as he began rubbing his dick between the cheeks of Denmark's ass.

"Please... no..." Denmark whispered. He didn't want this to happen.

"Unfortunately, you make me so very horny, and you are so damn cute... I can barely resist this any more..." Germany pulled his hips back and caused his length to touch with the tip on top of Denmark's hole. He groaned and he really tried to not shove it inside already.

"I beg you... don't..." Denmark was so ashamed of himself. He could feel how good it was, the warmth of the other nation's body were turning him on, the feeling of the penis at his entrance made his body shiver of lust, he moaned with every breath he took. He wanted to say 'please, fuck me', but he was way too proud and ashamed to do such thing right now. He gasped and held his breath as he felt the length of Germany stretch him even further, as it slowly entered him. Germany groaned at the feeling of the soft, wet and warm tunnel squeezed the tip his now throbbing member. He went further in, very slowly. He tried not to just push it in and force his way in and out. He wanted Denmark to say those sweet sounds. Those sweet, sweet cries as the ones when he had pushed his fingers inside of the Dane. And he could only get him to say them if they both enjoyed it.

"Please... no..." Denmark begged. He was shaking violently and he already had hints of pain around on his face, as Germany dug himself deeper, millimetre by millimetre.

"Come one, you like it, a lot, dontcha? And if you don't already, then this will make you..." Germany groaned. He was halfway through, when he decided to fasten up a bit. He didn't exactly thrust himself hard into the other nation, but he slid in fast and suddenly enough to make Denmark whimper in pain.

"Damn, you're gonna enjoy this..." Germany purred and caressed all over Denmark. His sides and chest, his legs and his crotch. He felt here and there, caressing the skin while he was holding still inside of Denmark. Denmark himself were still biting his lip, trying stubbornly not to let Germany know how much he wanted him to thrust his dick in and out of him and how much he wanted to moan and scream his name and how much he just generally wanted to enjoy this.

Germany slid his fingers all around Denmark's belly, chest and sides, giving the nation goose bumps all over his body. The German could feel a slight six-pack, some ribs and the soft sides until his middle finger ran over a bigger bump than the goose bumps. A nipple. Germany smirked. Denmark gasped when Germany pinched his left nipple with three fingers, pulled and pinching it, he tried not to moan, but again, he couldn't stop himself. With Germany everywhere, inside and outside of him, it all felt so good, so good. Germany leaned closer over him and began licking his ear before whispering something into it.

"Let me hear you say it." He simply said. Denmark shook his head. Germany chuckled. He strayed Denmark's length, causing him to gasp.

"Still not gonna say it?" Denmark shook his head in objection. Germany still got more and more amused. He grabbed Denmark's length, but he didn't move it. Denmark began shaking. Germany already knew that he at this point only had to push a little more, before the Dane would get overwhelmed by lust. He moved his own penis a little out, just a little bit, while pushing the skin on Denmark's erection a little forward. Denmark gasped.

"I'm waiting." Germany announced. Denmark couldn't take it. He tried so badly not to let the words get out. But when Germany pulled a little more outwards, he had to.

"Please... fuck... me...!" He said, tears in his eyes of the shame rolling over him. He knew that those words would haunt him forever.

"Danke, that's was all I needed to know." Germany said. He smirked and slowly and gently pulled out, pushing the Dane's skin forward, forward. Until it couldn't go any further and until the tip of his own cock were about to fall out of Denmark's entrance. Then, he gently and slowly pushed in, pulling the skin backwards. Denmark blushed even more. He still tried to object, but it all felt too damn good. He moaned in every breath he took, and he admit to himself, that he was enjoying this. As soon as he did that, his body began moving with Germany's. Germany smirked as soon as he realized it. He slowly picked up pace, earning sweeter and louder moans from the other nation. Every time he thrusted in, he made sure to hit that weak spot, over and over and head-on, causing the Dane to _nearly_ cry his name. At some point, he went faster than he planned, pumping Denmark's erection independent from his thrusts. Denmark's cries were sweet music to his ears, better than any other sounds he had heard in his entire life. Denmark could feel his climax closing up, and the tears were already running down his face. Shame and humiliation stung his chest, as he came, sending the white liquid down to the dirt. He let out a sob now and then, between his moans. Germany chuckled when he felt his hand becoming satisfyingly wet by the cum from Denmark. He let go by the erection and smirked again. Just because Denmark had came, didn't mean he would stop. He sat up, now standing right up on his knees, while placing his hands on the sides of Denmark's hips.

"W-what are you doing?" Denmark stuttered. His voice had gotten hoarse and weak. Germany didn't answer, but he began thrusting in and out, way faster and violent than before. Denmark felt pain stinging around in his entrance, as Germany just kept on going faster. He began groaning and sweating of the pain and his fingers dug down into the chilly earth. Germany moaned. This body felt so good, better than all the others that he had tried, even the ones who had belonged to females. He couldn't get enough of this one, he wanted to go on forever. He knew that he was hurting Denmark by going so fast and forcing so violently, but he didn't care.

"S-stop! Please, no more!" Denmark cried, as he felt a warm liquid beginning to run down his thigh. This time, he didn't enjoy at all, Germany didn't even hit his prostate any more, he just thrusted in and out. It hurt. The tears flowed as waterfalls and he sweated, the pain were almost making him faint.

Finally, Germany came while still inside of him. The cum filled up and dripped outside. It landed right beside Denmark's cum. But Germany's cum wasn't white, it was in a reddish colour, as it had mixed other liquids from Denmark into it. Denmark was sobbing almost thankfully as Germany pulled out. He was thankful that it was finally over. Everything inside and out hurt, and he could barely feel anything else than pain and shame. When Germany let go of him, he fell onto his side, and he felt that he was still leaking. He closed his eyes as tears forced out and wandered sideways down his face, where it hit the dirty ground, making it wet and muddy. Germany heaved for breath to get over his climax as he zipped his trousers and got up. He looked down at the naked Dane.

"Well, I bid you farewell, meine Freunde. Auf wiedersen." He said and smirked. He walked away, leaving Denmark to lie on the ground, naked and hurt. Denmark tilted his head and looked at the sky. It was still dark. He sobbed silently as he waited for the sky to get brighter. He wanted someone to find him. Tears flowed down as he called for help with his now tiny and hoarse voice.

**(my first non-con! *cries*)**

**BEFORE. You shout that I'm a racist or something, let me just say this: I have absolutely NOTHING against Germans. I actually love Germans, they're frikkin funny (still weird, but wateva) and really interesting kinda people. The Nazi-thing is just to make it more ww2-like. Please don't be offended! If you are, please, let me know and I'll see what I can do! I never intended to offend _anyone!_**

**Okay, so review and stuff. I like reviews. And requests. I really like them. If you want me to make omake, then let me know! CoughdeepinsidemyselfIhopesomeonetellsmetomakeitco ugh**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiight, I guess that's it!**

**Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2 (OMAKE XD)

**OMAKE! XD**

**I enjoyed making this, really much! OMFG, but it was so hard to come up with something, and I'm so crushed, and I still have some Frozen Sunflower to write... TTuTT**

**Sorry, but this chapter is pretty short, I'm trying to keep it mysterious, so that you'll have to figure out the rest yourselves. *Evil grin***

**Before you read, Lutz is 2p!Germany and Gilen is 2p!Prussia. I read that on Wiki. *total derp kitty face***

**Enjoy, biscuits~!**

* * *

Norway stretched tiredly in the fresh morning air. He walked down the road as he rubbed his tired eyes. He hadn't got much sleep lately, since the war had begun. He rubbed his hands and groaned annoyed over the stupid cold. It was April, it was supposed to be a little warmer than this. He was already annoyed that Denmark hadn't answered the door when he had arrived to his house to see if he was okay.

'I wonder if he _is_ okay...' He thought. Denmark might be very strong and all, but he had seen Germany and he knew that Germany was a pretty hardcore nation. Denmark most certainly wouldn't stand the brightest chance against him. Norway sighed. If Germany decided to come to Denmark, he would probably go through Sweden and all the way to Norway, too. He felt that terrible times were ahead. The whole thing gave him an headache.

'So much stuff we have to think of... how troublesome...' he thought. He rubbed his cheeks to get the cold off, when he heard something strange. Something slightly disturbing. He turned his head towards the bushes on the side of the road. Someone's … moans emerged from there. Norway blinked. He felt slightly disgusted, but curiosity won and he slowly and carefully sneaked over to the bushes. The closer he came, the higher the moans became.

'Maybe I shouldn't do this...' Norway thought. But something inside of him said that it was very important for him to see the source of the moans. He didn't know what it could be, but he looked. As he stood before the vegetation, he slowly started to recognize the voice.

'What the...' He thought. He stepped forward and pulled away the leaves to see what they hid.

Denmark looked up, confused. He blinked at the bright light that came down through the opening of the leaves. A silhouette of a person was bowed down over him. He closed his eyes.

'No you again, please...' he thought. Why couldn't he just leave him alone? He had already done everything there was to do. What did he want now?

"Danmark?"

Mathias opened his eyes again. He looked with surprise at the silhouette. He must have been dreaming?

"N-norge?" His voice were thick and hoarse.

Norway bowed down and laid a hand on Denmark's cheeks to make Denmark face him.

"Hey, are you okay? What has happened? Why are you here?" He asked. Denmark didn't answer. He looked rather weird. He was completely quiet and his face was frozen into surprise.

"Have you been drinking heavily again?" Lucas said, arching his brow. He waited a little too long for an answer. He smacked Denmark's cheek to make him wake up.

"Hey, you idiot, why are you sleeping completely naked in the bushes in war-time? Hello?" He tried to get Denmark to respond, but nothing happened.

"Mathias?" Norway arched a brow and looked at Denmark in worry. This wasn't like him at all. Denmark _could _probably end up naked in a bush out in nowhere as a result of drinking too much, but he wouldn't be this silent... He would usually complain over hangover and other problems, but right now, he was just... silent, and his face was frozen into surprised. Why was he acting like this?

Just then, he snapped out of thought, as a tear slowly went down the Dane's cheek.

"M-mathias...?" He stuttered. That's all he could managed to say before a river of tears began spilling out all over Denmark's face. He began sobbing uncontrollably. He threw himself forward and hugged his friend tightly as he tried to explain what had happened, though his constant sobs pretty much didn't allow him.

Norway himself were just confused. He felt a bit flustered over Denmark's sudden breakdown, but he quickly understood that something else than the alcohol-theory had happened. He patted Denmark on the back.

"Easy now, Mathias... Why don't we first go home and then you can explain everything to me, kay?" He mumbled. Denmark drew a few, deep breaths and managed to whisper a "yes". Norway nodded and kept on patting him, until he got Denmark to let go of him and make him stand up. He noticed how Denmark was having trouble of standing and walking properly, making him worry even more. He also noticed strings of blood travelling all over the thighs and legs on the Dane as well. He could only wonder what had happened, but he didn't want to ask yet. He had to get Mathias home first.

* * *

"What did I tell you?!" His big brothers fiery ruby-coloured eyes stabbed him in an intense stare, as his normally so calm and low voice roared through the empty church. Germany just crossed his arms and shrugged. He couldn't care any less about what his brother had said. The albino groaned in irritation and ran his gloved hands through his hair, tugging the long, silvery locks, messing up his his hair, that he was wearing down for a difference. Germany snorted.

"I told you, that you had to listen to the boss's orders! The _orders_!" The Prussian said. He was wandering back and forth in front of the alter, messing up his hair.

"Why are you so upset about it? I just had some fun. He didn't get that hurt." Lutz answered. He unleashed his crossed arms and began stretching.

"Did you do anything else than fighting with him? Huh? Did you?" Gilen hissed, as he walked forwards and went towards his little brother. He stopped just in front of him and grabbed Germany's shoulders and shook him lightly, while repeating his question.

"Answer me, Lutz, did you do ANYTHING else?!" He said. Lutz just shrugged.

"Maybe." He murmured, looking away from his brother. In a few moments of silence, the church again were completely silent. The only sound were a weak, echo of Germany's murmur, that weren't possible for a normal human to hear. Slowly, Gilen took a few steps back, staring on his brothers face in suspicion.

"What did you do, Lutz?" He almost whispered. His little brother shrugged and looked back at him.

"I don't know? I think I had a little fun." He answered, being as unclear as he could get, on purpose. Prussia's facial expression got more and more serious, morphing into a frown. Then it changed into anger and he rushed forward and grabbed Lutz's collar and pulled him near his face to stare right into his purple-stained eyes.

"Did you KILL HIM?!" He yelled, right into his little brothers face, his voice cutting through the church and leaving ghost-like echoes, roaming all over the enormous hall. Lutz looked at Gilen in slight surprise. He had never heard his big brother yell that loud before. It took him a few moments to answer at the sudden rage that were aimed at him.

"Nein, I didn't. Take it easy." He answered. The somewhat wild look in Prussia's eyes cooled down, but once again, they filled up with suspicion, and he tightened his grip at Germany's collar. He shivered lightly, looking a bit nervous and slightly angry at the same time. His lips formed words, but nothing came out. Lutz raised a brow.

"You know, just speak. I'm listening." He said. He looked at Gilen in a rather unconcerned way, still wondering why his brother were behaving so sensitively. Prussia closed his eyes as his breath became slightly heavy, he tried really hard not to loose control. He regretted so badly how he had let his brother do what he wanted in all those years, hoping that he was raising him properly and in the right way, but then he had become like this. Reculant. Childish. Foolish. Lazy. Respectless. He pinched his eyes together, clenching his teeth, really trying not to blurt out a massive wave of curses, panting heavily. He took a deep breath and held it in, before he finally let it out after a full minute without breathing.

"What did you do, Lutz." He said in a very low voice, still having his eyes closed.

"How much do you want to hear?" A cocky grin spread across Germany's face, as Prussia slowly opened his eyes, trying again to control, not only his anger, but also his breath, that again became heavy.

"Just a summary, please. Short and precise." He growled through his teeth, closing his eyes again so he didn't have to look at that stupid smile. He was very angry at his his point, he was furious. They were supposed to follow orders, but if his brother behaved like this...

"I raped him."

His breath stopped, he widened his eyes completely, he stared in disbelief at his brother, still trying to figure out what the words that the blonde in front of him had just spat out. In minutes, his mind had nothing more than that single little sentence consisting of three words. His hand let go of Lutz's collar, as he almost stumbled backwards towards the alter, holding a palm against his forehead. He turned around and began messing up his hair again, mumbling long, obscure sentences in German language, staring at the giant cross before him. In a few more minutes, he continued mumbling in front of the statue, doing nothing else. Lutz sighed as he already had begun to be bored.

"Are you finished yet, or can I go home now?" He said, tapping his foot impatiently on the marble floor. He watched as his brother's body began to shiver, and the hands that restlessly had messed around in the silvery hair had now grabbed two locks each, slightly pulling them downwards. His mumbling became a little bit louder, but he talked too fast and too unclearly for Lutz to understand. Suddenly, he had stopped, but he kept his position where it was, not moving more than a few millimetres, as he was still shivering. After a few more moments, the shivering stopped too.

"You can go home." His voice were small, and Lutz were only able to hear it because the Church always were so quiet. He snorted a Good bye to his weird big brother and went towards the door which lead out to the entrance. When the door slammed, Prussia gave off a little jerk, due to the sudden bang the door had given off. He shivered again, and soon, a sob pushed through his throat and echoed through the hall. A tear dropped down onto the floor in front of him, as he stared onto the reflection of his face that the same marble floor gave back to him.

"I failed." He whispered, over and over again, not blinking a single time.

* * *

**Waaah, I love 2p!Prussia! *Fangirls***

**Of course, he is pretty much fan-made, so I just picked what I like the best about 2p!Prussia and combined it into my kind of own version... I don't know if anyone else sees him like I do, mabye there is, what do I know, I like carrots *derp***

**Again, I'm reeli sorri fur dis bein shurt ;n;**

**Omake is hard...**

**Anyway, I really hoped you liked it, cause, well, I certainly did, I dunno why, I just liked it. Leave a review and stuff. And um... eat healthy food... and do a work-out at least once a day... and be nice... and... yeah, that's it. (I do none of those things XD)**

**Have a really nice day and a good New Year!**

**(BTW, I may be posting a story for New Years theme soon, since I'll try be a bit seasonal for once X3)**


End file.
